The Jaded Yet Caring Ritsu
by Ros-Poz2
Summary: Onodera remembers the night when he became drunk in his unconscious state. How does Takano react to this? Yaoi. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Takano Masamune x Onodera Ritsu


I love Sekaiichi Hatsukoi so I decided to do a fanfiction about Takano x Onodera! ENJOYYY! BTW Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is a yaoi anime. WATCH IT. MrsStylinson3 (my sister) helped me write this! Check her out!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AT ALL!  
WARNING: You need to have watched Season 2 Episode 1 to fully understand this. Or read the manga. Or you could just read this anyway.

"A drive." Takano said, about to step off the train.  
"Eh?" Onodera couldn't follow.  
"For my birthday tomorrow, I'd like you to come on a drive with me."  
The couple got off the train and started to walk to the steps that lead outside.  
"Well, I've actually got lot's of work-"  
"Your still making excuses even when it's my birthday?" Takano looked down and there was a hint of disappointment in his eye. Onodera noticed this and felt guilty and immediately reacted.  
"Ah well, umm, you didn't let me finish." Takano stopped and turned.  
"Huh?" He asked.  
"I was gonna say, I've actually got lot's of work, but I don't mind completing it all the next day..."  
Takano brought a hand to Onoderas head and ruffled his hair. I smile crept across his face, Onodera realised he had smiled aswell. He couldn't help it.  
"Alright." Takano said with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Be ready tomorrow at midday."  
They walked home together, and entered their apartments. Onodera couldn't decide whether he was looking forward to spending the day with Takano or he was dreading it. He actually hadn't celebrated Takanos birthday before.

Takano was pounding and kicking the door like a mad man. He heard a groan from the other side of the door.  
Onodera stirred and realised he had fallen asleep on the floor. He got up and cracked his back to make it stop being so stiff. Onodera opened the door and on the other side was quite an angry looking Takano.  
"I said be ready at MIDDAY! Not at 2 o'clock!"  
Onodera felt a bit guilty. "I'm...sorry..." He looked down, blushing.  
Takano sighed and felt sorry for Onodera. He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "It's okay. I know you've been working hard lately. Let's go. Get in the car."  
The two men were in the car. A silent car. Onodera was starting to regret coming here as they don't have any non-work related stuff to talk about. He was just sitting next to Takano who had his glasses on as he couldn't see properly when he drives. Onodera turned and looked at Takano.  
"Umm...Takano-san..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Happy...Birthday..." Takanos eyes widened and he parked the car. Takano leaned over to Onodera and wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
"Thank you." Onodera hugged back.  
"Your welcome Takano-san..." Takanos eyes grew wide as he was surprised by Onoderas action. He hugged the younger male tighter.

Soon they reached their destination. It was a park overlooking the city. It had grown dark so the city was ablaze with light. Takano got out as he finished buttoning his jacket and putting on his scarf.  
"Two seconds Takano-san, I can't find my scarf."  
"Okay. I'll be waiting out here." Takano closed the door and walked off. Onodera spent a good five minutes trying to find his scarf. By the time he found it, it had started snowing. Onodera looked outside, his eyes sparkling.  
"Snow...wow..." Onodera got out of the car and headed towards Takano. He was about 3ft away from Takano when he slipped on some black ice, sending him falling backwards. Takano turned, eyes widening as he realised what was happening. Takano ran, but was unable to catch the brunette. He crashed to the ground.  
Onoderas POV  
Takano-san...  
The last thing I remember was Takanos face, horrified, twisted with pain.  
Blackness.  
3rd Person POV  
Takano picked up his love and rested his head on his lap. He felt for the injury. It was quite a big bump. He lifted Onodera up bridal style and a single tear dropped from Takanos eye, rolling across Onoderas lifeless hand.  
Takanos POV  
All those times, I was able to catch you.  
Now, I couldn't.  
Onoderas POV  
Thought rushed into my head as I was knocked out.  
Takano hovering over me, pinning me to the ground.  
Takano confessing something like:  
"When the person I love is in front of me, at work or wherever, I can't keep a cool head at all times. ... I keep saying that I love you. What else do you want!? If your saying it's still not enough, then how much do I have to love you, before you can let me in?"  
"Senpai..." I said that.  
Could this be, the night I couldn't remember?  
All these reasons why I should love Takano filled my head, until it persuaded me, I love, Takano Masamune.  
"...era?  
...odera?  
Onodera...?  
Can you hear me?  
Onodera?"  
I stirred as a sweet, beckoning voice rescued me from the abyss of unconsciousness. Black hair and a concerned and quite a sad face filled my vision. I was in Takano-san apartment, on his bed. I was propped up by pillows.  
"Takano...san..." I slurred, put a limp hand on his shoulder.  
His looks, his kind nature, why am I denying that I love this man?  
Yes I'm jaded from the misunderstanding 10 years ago...but...he's just so different now.  
The thoughts from my unconscious state rush back in my head. My head starts to pound. I grip my head with one hand. Takano-san puts two comforting hands around my waist, relaxing me.  
"Are you alright?" He bumps our heads together, checking my temperature, I was still delirious, so I didn't mind.  
I wince as he touches the bump on the back of my head. Takano-sans expression was guilt and pain. He suddenly looked really upset, and he wraps his big arms around me.  
Takano was shaking vigorously and a few sobs erupted from his mouth.  
"I'm sorry...I-I didn't catch you..." He buried his head in my shoulder, tears rolling down his face, still shaking. I hugged him back to comfort him.  
3rd Person POV  
"Takano-san...I, I remembered that night..." Takano gasped and his eyes widened in surprise.  
"...well, it made me think about how much pain and suffering I've caused you. The way I've led you on. It's occurred to me to stop denying and hiding my feelings just because of my jaded soul. I love you, Senpai." Takanos eyes widened even more at the word 'Senpai'. Memories flooded his mind.  
"I love you." Onodera repeated, sending icicles down Takanos spine, ultimately seducing him. Onodera grabbed the man by the head, and pulled him closer, close enough to lock their lips. Takano was surprised at Onodera doing this, but soon relaxed, closing his eyes. Tears escaped his eyes as he did so, and rolled down his face, onto the brunettes face, rolling off his chin. They pulled away, and Takano hugged Onodera tight.  
"I love you too..." He buried his face in Onoderas silky, brown hair.  
Everything was perfect.


End file.
